··Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ IтαSαsσ··
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Uno es intelectual, y el otro un posesivo. *ItaSaso*


**o~Disclαimer:**Ninguno de esto personαjes presente de estα "trαmα" son míos, si es que αlguien dudα, pero como me gustαríα x3

**o~Pαrejα:**ItαchixSαsori. ChicoxChico. Si no te gustα, corre.

**o~Dαto:**Itαchi es Geminis. Sαsori es… αdivinen: Escorpio. ¿Sorprendente, verdαd? En esto, no es unα mαrionetα.

**o~No soy un espíritu. xD**

Se encuentrαn medio OoC x3.

* * *

_Anni presentα, con el αuspicio de…_

_Los derechos de Kishimoto :D_

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl ****Єsтιlσ ****IтαSαsσ…º****』**

**·**

**·**

*******

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Géminis·~·]**

Son intelectuales, elocuentes, cariñosos, comunicativos e inteligentes.

"_Itachi dime algo."_

"_..."_

"_Hemos estado caminado tomados de la mano hace bastante tiempo."_

"_Hmp." —enmarcó una sonrisa de lado, algo tenía en mente. Sasori se había dando cuenta. — "Un paseo."_

**º·º·º·º**

Suelen tener elegancia. Tienen la felicidad, el egocentrismo, la imaginación y la inquietud de los niños.

"_Aquí tiene joven, gracias por su compra."_

"_Gracias". —ambos jóvenes se van a sentar a la banca más cercana._

"_No puedo creer que seas tan adicto a los dangos, Itachi."_

"_No es adicción, son deliciosos."_

"_Sí… claro. Deberíamos estar en una misión." —el pelirrojo le queda mirando. Luego sonroja. —"Pareces un niño."_

**º·º·º·º**

Suele ser cortés, cariñoso, amable y generoso. A veces utilizan sus atributos para conseguir sus propios objetivos y son capaces de recurrir a la mentira sin perder su encanto con tal de obtener lo que quieren.

"_Descuida, todo estará bien, ya sabes cómo es el líder."_

"_Gracias Sasori, pero estoy un poco triste." —mentía con encanto. — "¿Me puedes acompañar a mi habitación? Hasta que se __me pase__."_

**º·º·º·º**

Se desaniman con facilidad cuando no consiguen lo que quieren, y les gusta recibir atención, regalos y halagos.

"_Sasori…" —pronunció con carita de cachorro._

"…_De acuerdo. Me encanta tu sonrisa, pero jamás diré que es arte."_

"_No importa."_

**º·º·º·º**

Los hombres gay de Géminis, les gustan las aventuras de amor y odian la rutina.

"_Te comprendo, pero puede ser en un motel, no es necesario en el armario."_

"_Yo quiero en el armario, Sasori."_

**º·º·º·º**

A este muchacho siempre le gusta estar en fotografías de todo el mundo.

_(Cuando medio Akatsuki descubrió el fandom.)_

"_¿Itachi?" —se preguntaron con asombro al ver al Uchiha semi desnudo en páginas web de fanáticas y yaoistas._

"_Voy a matarlo." —dijo un muy celoso marionetista._

**º·º·º·º**

Él es un hombre progresivo y por esta razón, no rechaza su orientación sexual, pero odia las manifestaciones públicas sobre ello.

"_Lo siento chicas, soy gay, enamorado de Sasori."_

"_¡No puede ser!" —ellas sienten que se le viene el mundo encima. — "¿Gay? ¡Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi!"_

*******

**[·~·Escorpio·~·]**

Emocional, decidido, poderoso y apasionado. El Escorpio es un signo con mucho magnetismo.

"_Eso fue…grandioso." —alagó el azabache después de tener sexo._

_Sasori sonrió a gusto._

"_Sasori." —llamó. El aludido subió la vista. — "Me atrajiste desde la primera vez que te vi como realmente eres."_

**º·º·º·º**

Tienen un carácter muy fuerte, están orgullosos de su homosexualidad.

"_Mira Sasori, una nena, ¿de qué aldea será?" —preguntó Kisame._

"_No me interesa, soy gay."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Estoy saliendo con Itachi."_

**º·º·º·º**

Celoso, compulsivo, obsesivo y soberbio. Los Escorpio pueden ser resentidos y tercos.

"_¿Qué hacías hablando con Deidara?"_

"_¿Eh? Solo hablando de una misión."_

"_Sí, claro. No me interesa, tú me perteneces."_

**º·º·º·º**

Trabajan muy duro y saben perfectamente que puede ser muy útil.

"_Al fin termine mi arte." _

**º·º·º·º**

Cuando están de mal humor, que es bastante a menudo, es mejor dejarlos solos.

"_¡Era mi marioneta preferida!"_

"_Lo sie…"_

"_No tenías que usar tu Sharigan en ella."_

"_Ya estás enojado, mejor te dejo solo."_

**º·º·º·º**

En cuanto al amor, lo hacen sin pensar en las consecuencias.

"_Mira lo que hiciste por estar apurado."_

"_Lo siento Itachi, es que… tenía ganas de besarte."_

"_Mi dango esta en suelo…"_

**º·º·º·º**

Ellos no creen en las palabras solamente, es necesario tener la acción.

"_Más… rápido Itachi. ¡Ah, ah, ah!"_

**·**

**·**

*******

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

La compatibilidad es bastante baja, pero si son lo suficientemente decididos, podría ser posible, sin embargo deberán tener cuidado o se podrían ver envueltos en un escenario en el que incluso dirigirse la palabra les resultaría difícil.

"_¡Vete de mi habitación Uchiha!"_

"_Cómo quieras, soy mejor que tus marionetas."_

**º·º·º·º**

A Escorpio no le gustan las discusiones tontas que se quedan en la superficie de infinidad de temas, que es lo que a Géminis le gusta.

"_¿De dónde sacaste ese peluche?"_

"_Me lo regalo Kisame, ayer en mi cumpleaños. ¿Celoso?"_

"_Claro que no."_

"_Estás celoso."_

"_No lo estoy."_

"_Si lo estás, Sasori."_

"_No." —se estaba enojando._

"_Bueno, yo tengo que ir a buscar hiervas medicinas para Konan."_

"_¿Eh? ¡Espera, aún no terminamos!"_

**º·º·º·º**

A Géminis, Escorpio le resultará demasiado intenso, exigente, pegajoso e intimidante.

"_Enserio Sasori, estoy demasiado cansado, tuve un día difícil."_

"_Vamos… hagámoslo." —dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. _

"_Eres… muy exigente ¿lo sabías?" —y él le responde los besos._

"_Sí." _

**º·º·º·º**

Si Géminis puede evitar sentirse inseguro cuando Escorpio se muestra profundo, descubrirá cosas sobre sí mismo que desconoce.

"_Vaya, nunca pensé que fuera tan intenso."_

"_Agradézcamelo, Itachi."_

**º·º·º·º**

Escorpio es un individuo altamente emocional, que siempre forja relaciones profundas y significativas. Géminis, en cambio, difícilmente se ata a otra persona y la mayoría de sus relaciones amorosas tienden a ser superficiales hasta que encuentre a su verdadera media naranja.

"_Supe que… tuviste una novia antes de la masacre de tu clan."_

"_Sí, tuve una."_

"_¿Qué significó para ti?"_

"_Algo pasajero."_

"_¿Y yo?"_

"_Uhm~, mi colorín."_

_**º·º·º·º**  
_

Sexualmente, ambos podrán disfrutar juntos de una unión interesante, apasionada y feliz en la intimidad.

"_¿Y esos ruidos?" —preguntó Pein._

"_Em… Itachi y Sasori lo están haciendo, uhn." _

"_Por eso nos pidió que salieron de la cueva, joder."_

"…_Mejo salgamos antes de que empeoren." —ordenó Pein._

**·**

**·**

*******

**『****º…Thє ****Eηd…º****』**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¡Wii! Es mi primer ItaSaso, y realmente me costó muchísimo, más que en Itachi, pero salió, aunque aún sigo pensando que en algunas partes no fueron buenas. Espero que les haya gustado.

**o~o Dejen sus Review's o~o**

**o~o El Rectángulo de allá abajo te llama o~o**

**o~o ¡Haz Click! o~o**

**xD**


End file.
